Book 1: A Fallen Star: The New Era
by IJayI
Summary: Four clans. Each living far away from eachother. Infact, they don't even know an enemy clan is there. They are like no ordinary clan. They are brutal and violent. Killing or harming, any cat that steps paw onto their territory. They don't believe in Starclan. Or in the warrior code at all. They live for murder. Until, one day a star fell from the sky. [Rest of summary inside.]


Hi, guys. So, i'm back with another story. I decided to do a series, that i've been wanting to start from a very long time. Now I have the chance to. So I will get started. Hope you like it ;).

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

Four clans. Each living far away from eachother. Infact, they don't even know an enemy clan is there. They are like no ordinary clan. They are brutal and violent. Killing or harming, any cat that steps paw onto their territory. They don't believe in Starclan. Or in the warrior code at all. They live for murder. Until, one day a star fell from the sky. Four cats, each from different clans, set off in a long journey search for the fallen star. On, the way they tackle obstacles and traps, like never before. They, test their loyalty, skills and heart. But, what they don't know is that their life is about to change. That their about to start a new era.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

It was a stormy day. Like usual in Fireclan. I sat on the edge of blood rock, watching my warriors train. Blood rock. The rock where many lives were taken away from, former leaders of Fireclan. Lives of pity cats. That had no right to be in this clan. Weak cats. I hated weak cats. This clan killed weak cats. We had no use of them.

I watched, as my most trusted warrior, Thunderlily, trained her apprentice, Snakepaw. He sat there with tears in his eyes. He whimpered at the claw scratch of Thunderlily. That apprentice was pointless. He was too afraid to even hurt his mentor. It mad my blood boil. Thunderlily, clawed him again and he cried out in pain. I growled under my breath. My clan doesn't need this weak little kit. I jumped off the rock.

"Stupid mousebrain! You weak little kit!" I hissed. He flinched. "Your have to fight! Not, just sit there." I growled, clawing him under his eyes. He wiggled under the touch, hissing at the pain. "My clan needs strong warriors! You are no use to my clan! I might as well kill you." I mewed, darkly. Snakepaw sobbed, "No! Please don't kill me Burningstar! Please I beg you!" I smirked, and looked at him, my eyes slightly narrowed. I bought my claws over to his neck. "You pathetic little kit. Look, at you. Your more of weak bones then muscle. You can't fight. You need your mama anyway. You want to see your mama? Well you can see her just about now." I whispered in his ears, just before clawing him at his neck. He fell with a thud onto the ground. The blood pouring out everywhere.

"The little kit deserved it! Thunderlily and Brakenclaw, throw him out the territory. "I yelled. They both nodded, and picked the body up. My clan is one weak kit less. That's a good thing isn't it?

* * *

><p>"There coming! Hollyfur's kitting! Hurry, Burningstar!" I huffed, at the kits father, sitting on Blood rock. He rolled his eyes and settled outside the dens. That arrogant tom didn't even care about his own kit. How rude. Hollyfur cried in pain. I rushed inside the den. "Mistfire! Go get wet moss. I'll take care of her." I yelled at my apprentice. "Yes Frozenfeather." She raced out of the den. Hollyfur cried out again. I put my paw onto her swollen belly. "It'll be fine. Try breathing more." I mewed. Suddenly, a little blob of grey came out. "It's a tom!" I yelled in joy. I licked it clean and placed it beside its mothers belly. She took a deep breath. "That's it." I mewed. Hollyfur smiled. "It's beautiful." I nodded. "What are you going to name it?" I asked. Her eyes darkend. Burningstar came in. "It`s weak.." He yelled. Hollyfur growled ``Well I guees it`s not you kit is it now?" She hissed. He rolled his eyes. "Never." Frozenfeather looked at the kit. It was weak. Not in a bad way. But it'll be fine. Hollyfur sighed. "I'm gonna name it, Fangkit."<p>

* * *

><p>How was it I hoped you liked it. R&amp;R-Jay<p> 


End file.
